jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jak+Daxter Freak
RE: Race Dunno really. They were called Humans before i came on the wiki and honestly, I don't mind what specific race they are. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 12:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your edits on sub column speculation --Milin 06:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Angry OH, Daxter, by the way, you deleted my page about the Gol and Maia mystery. Why?--Jak+Daxter Freak 13:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It was pretty minor and just belongs on the character pages themselves --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 12:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you then un-delete the topic so that i can grab the text i wrote and then let me edit it into Gol and Maia's character page? --Jak+Daxter Freak 13:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) At the climax of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Gol and Maia Acheron are seen sinking into the Dark Eco Silo. Samos mentions that he does not believe that Gol and Maia are dead, and that he thinks they will return. It is rumoured that the silo then found its way into the Precursor Catacombs seen in Jak II and 3. When Veger opened the Catacombs in Jak 3 - and if Gol and Maia's silo did take residence in the Catacombs - then Gol and Maia may return if a future Jak game is set in a location that is built around the Catacombs. There ya go, I can look at deleted pages, so no need to undelete it ;) --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 13:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) --Jak+Daxter Freak 13:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Regarding; Jak1 and Jak 2 Map Comparison This article has no reason to exist; as it is all just speculation. I will delete it later, but feel free to just copy the content to User:Jak+Daxter Freak/Jak 1 and 2 Map Comparison (Yes, exactly that name, that way it shows up in your user namespace). Also, there is nothing that says Light Eco is called White Eco in TPL, so far we only know of Light Eco so we will just keep it like that until ND says something about it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 15:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I already moved it for you. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 15:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Gol and Maia say "AH! White Eco! It really does exist!?" So in number 1 it was known as white eco and later known as light eco. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ1OxAKdfhc Go to exactly 3:52, he clearly says "Light Eco, so it does exist!" A few seconds there after, Daxter also says Light Eco. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 15:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, although in my playstation game of TPL it says white eco. Maybe two versions were released, who knows.--Jak+Daxter Freak 15:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It is possible, but my PAL TPL game also says Light Eco. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 16:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well i'm off to bed, it's 3:00am over here. Thanks for all your help. Otsell or Not? I wonder if Daxter will ever be turned back in a future Jak game. Probably not, because: 1. Naughty Dog no longer work on the project, the only reason Jak and Daxter: TLF was created was because another company (High Impact Games) wanted to do a spin-off, and are unlikely to make another sequel. 2. Everyone has come to like Daxter as an Otsell, his appearance makes him funnier generally, and gives him more to joke about. Any company that ever would make another Jak game would realise this, and decide not to do it, probably. Although, in my opinion, it would be pretty cool to have Daxter as an elongated ear einstien haircut type person again. They could make a bigger storyline for him, and he could do more of the fighting. Pro's and Con's everywhere...--Jak+Daxter Freak 11:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) No, just plain no. He does not want to turn back, as seen at the end of Jak 3. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 13:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't out right say it though, he just wanted pants, he didn't actually say "I don't wanna be changed back, gimme some pants instead". But either way makes sense.--Jak+Daxter Freak 22:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Even if he doesn't turn back into a human, maybe we could see some flashbacks of his life as a human someday. Maybe Naughty Dog's promised PS3 game will be entirely focused on Daxter's back story. It would be very convenient if Naughty Dog did a game like Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time that answers all unanswered questions in the series. I would pay to have that game. Or if not a game, make it into a book, do a backstory on everyone, fill in the gaps. --Jak+Daxter Freak 22:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Rolling, Gone?! I wonder why in Jak and Daxter: TLF they decided not to re-include the rolling button. Any ideas?--Jak+Daxter Freak 06:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Most likely because the PSP has less buttons. Only other guess is that they had no use for it in the gameplay. Final guess is that HIG is just a really lame company. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 06:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) But the game is also made for PS2, not just PSP. But I agree, the game is still brilliant in my opinion, but High Impact didn't follow the storyline as well as they could of, but they made the knew storyline very worthwhile.--Jak+Daxter Freak 07:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) --Jak+Daxter Freak 03:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC)http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200912.2/skins/common/images/button_nowiki.png Yes, but having one option for one console without giving it for the other gives bad results, people rage over that. Also, TLF was far from brilliant, the story was pretty meh, none of the weapons were new. Eco powers are fun, and so was the Airship stuff but it really did not felt like J&D at all. Gameplay was very shallow too, oh and the camera sucked really, really bad. Now of course I know it is an opinion, but pretty much any reviewer out there agrees with me TLF is a 7,5/10 at best. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 08:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you in the camera angles and the shallow storyline and that eco is fun and the airship stuff. Weapons are same except for Lobber, which was a mediocre replacement for the peacemaker.--Jak+Daxter Freak 09:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Lobber is the same as the Plasmite RPG (except, less cool) --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 09:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thats weird, including three of the four seperate main gun mods from Jak 3 and then adding only one main gun mod as a whole new weapon. Weird. Although, what are we to expect them to accomnplish. They're no Naughty Dog, and they didn't have Naughty Dog's guidance.--Jak+Daxter Freak 09:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's good that naughty dog is making another game, to re-align the storyline. It's a bugger its only coming out for PS3 only.--Jak+Daxter Freak 10:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) If they made it for the PS3 it would increase the market.--Tannerv95 15:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I know, but its one hell of a disadvantage to everyone who doesnt have a PS3.--Jak+Daxter Freak 01:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) So Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier was a disadvantage for PS3 owners.--Tannerv95 02:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) True, but if Naughty Dog do make Jak PS3 then it will be much better than TLF.--Jak+Daxter Freak 03:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No doubt about it. Nice to meet you by the way.--Tannerv95 02:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Likewise--Jak+Daxter Freak 03:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) PS2 Games also work on PS3, just like PS1 works on PS2. So if you're getting a PS3, don't throw your Old Ps2 games out, keep them and you can play them. They're just the normal quality though and you can't use the extra PS3 buttons. Sword Slayer Yes, but you can't save the game without a PS2 Memory Card. --Jak+Daxter Freak 21:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC) But some of the new models like the 250GB will not play PS2 or PS1 games, I just so happened to buy that very model. --Jak+Daxter Freak 22:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Hello all, YouTube has been disabled to my internet IP adress, and I want to host a video on YouTube so that I can upload it into my Jak and Daxter The PRecursor Legacy Guide. Would any of you be kind enough to upload my video onto your channel so I can upload it into the guide? If you are willing to do so leave your name and e-mail address and I'll e-mail the video file to you. If you feel that I m un-trustworthy and might bombard your computer with spam, I can understand your caution, and I would also understand if you didn't want to volunteer for this. Thanks, Jak+Daxter Freak. Actually I think Morgan84 made a J&D Wiki YouTube account (check his account, email him if possible). Also, there are of course some very easy ways to get rid of whatever goddamn kiddy protection your parents are using (assuming that is why YouTube is blocked). Now of course I should not be responsible for allowing you to disobey your parents rule because you are still a kid , but if someone just decided to, say, send me an e-mail on how to do stuff like this I would be more than happy to help (email is on my userpage). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 12:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No its no kiddy protection. The kiddy protection my dad put on doesn't work at all. He he he. Anyway, it's because I deleted the account my IP adress was using permanently. So I'll have to use the J&D YouTube Account. If there is one. Thanks for the help. --Jak+Daxter Freak 12:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Just send Morgan an email and lets hope he responds, I am sure he will agree with uploading it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 12:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. Thanks for the help Dax. BTW: I have sent Morgan an e-mail, hopefully he will get it and reply. --Jak+Daxter Freak 12:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow! For once I am acctually needed on this wiki!! That's a first. Serisouly. Nice to see you to LD. (sarcastically seaking)--Morgan84 15:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Good to see you Morgan--Tannerv95 16:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 16:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) When are ya going to send me the video? --Morgan84 21:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to send you the video via e-mail.... now! --Jak+Daxter Freak 00:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) When you send the video to me what should I Title be called when I upload it to youtube?--Morgan84 01:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I thought you were going to send it now ? Sorry for the delay, I have been experiencing some technical programs. I will have it to you in the next hour or two. --Jak+Daxter Freak 05:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) OK. No hurry. btw, in the email you recently sent me, their was no part one of the video attached to it. I am assuming it is the technical problem you were talking about?--Morgan84 06:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Great, just perfect. I cannot send e-mails. I have an idea though, seeing as though i can still recieve e-mails, you could send me the username and password to the youtube account used for this wiki and i could upload it. That is, if you trust me. --Jak+Daxter Freak 10:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) If anything happens Ill ban J+D Freak, if Morgan gives him the password and bad stuff happens. I suppose you, J+D Freak, will use it more often for uploading vids so I guess it would be useful. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 16:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I have sent you the email that contains the Username and Password. Good Luck--Morgan84 21:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you, i promise that i will never intentionally give away the username and password or intentionally muck up anything you've done. --Jak+Daxter Freak 06:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I thought that Youtube blocked your IP address?--Tannerv95 01:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I cannot use my old username on my computer as it blocks the ip adress when trying to sign in as my old username, and i cannot create a new one as it already has by email on ban file. But with someone elses i can do it. --Jak+Daxter Freak 06:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack I recently remember someone saying something about the Precursor Legacy soundtrack. I have begun to compile a soundtrack (using every piece of music from the game) and I will finish it by tonight. You can have an e-mailed copy from me, and if your e-mail doesnt support large attachments, then I can send it through msn. Or you can go to http://gh.ffshrine.org/soundtracks/3840 to download each track manually.--JaK aNd DaXtEr FrEaK 12:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Just wondering, this change has come as a blur to me. Can i still use all the written codes like: makes heading and stuff like that? JaK aNd DaXtEr FrEaK 12:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Just click the Source button, very right. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 12:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Back to normal, thanks LD. --JaK aNd DaXtEr FrEaK 12:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I think there is an option in My Preferences (top right, More button) that disables the RTE so you will always have the old one. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 12:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) New World - Old Word Speculation A link to any one whose interested in the New World - Old World subject: http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jak%2BDaxter_Freak/Jak_1_and_2_Map_Comparison. Deleted Naughty Dog ™ J&D Wiki should only cover in-universe things, anything outside that (ie; voice actors, companies) should be externally linked to Wikipedia. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 12:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) You have a mature vocabulary for someone your age. I am almost 27 and even I can't talk that good lol. Morgan84 03:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) TLF Edit I was told not to do this, as it mucks up the setting of the boxes. Sorry :/ §wσΓφ s↑α¥£"Γ - M£πµ 05:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay then, but correct me if i'm wrong, it looks like the infobox is fine? --Jak+Daxter Freak 06:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) We do not want links in the infoboxes, thats why. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 07:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why we can't have links. Surely it would increase navigation within the wiki if we put links in wherever possible. It doesn't hurt the eyes or anything, but it makes things easier for visitors to navigate within the wiki. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 11:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) You say you don't wont links in the infoboxes, eh? Then how come Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II, Jak 3 and Jak X have links? --Jak+Daxter Freak 20:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I assume you have the time and patience to remove them then? [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, by my standards, going to only 4 articles and clicking a few buttons to remove a few links doesnt require much time or patience --Jak+Daxter Freak 05:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) What about the other 650? [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 06:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Well if there are 650 articles with linked infoboxes then there are a less amount that arent linked, so why not focus on linking the rest? Also, it is pretty daft to have 650 linked infobox articles and then suddenly turn around and say "Oh, by the way, i don't want infoboxes to have links". --Jak+Daxter Freak 07:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Tim, don't be a prick, seriously. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 12:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) precursor city map? i cant find a map of precursor city i need to get to the spider city place (jak and Daxter 1) to get the last 7 precursor orbs and lost the pamphlet thingy that comes with the game! im P.O.'d! The spider place in the Precursor City? I'm not entirely sure what you are referring too. Could you give me a more detailed description of the place you mean? --Jak+Daxter Freak 12:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC)